Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Trailers have been used for many years for a variety of functions, For example, house trailers are used for lodging. Utility trailers are used for hauling or moving a variety of items or goods. Live stock, horse trailers, and other trailers are also commonly used.
Many trailers have an enclosed volume, such as house trailers, livestock or horse trailers, and other trailers may have an enclosed volume with a door. Typically, trailers having an enclosed volume are designed for a specific purpose such as lodging, moving livestock, horses, goods, or other items. It may be desirous for a trailer with an enclosed volume to be transformable and provide different designs of enclosure(s) for different purposes.